


Worthy

by stellastellaforstar



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, One Shot, mulder who?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellastellaforstar/pseuds/stellastellaforstar
Summary: Dana Scully and Stella Gibson are work friends, and Scully decides its time to introduce her boyfriend to Stella.





	Worthy

Scully was feeling great. The party she was at let the alcohol flow freely and she was feeling the buzz. It’d been a year since she started working at the Met in London, and this work occasion seemed the perfect fit to introduce her boyfriend to her work acquaintances. Because, in all honesty, her work friends were really the only friends she had made here so far. But that was alright with her—they were all wonderful people. Especially her closest friend, Stella. 

Dana Scully and Stella Gibson got along splendidly, beginning with Scully’s first case. They were both very hard working and bounced ideas off of each other so easily that solving cases together became a breeze. Stella was the main reason Scully brought Harry to this party. For some reason, she desperately wanted Stella’s approval of him. 

Scully finally made her way over to Stella, who had been occupying the same spot by the bar the entire night. Harry had very quickly made some friends, and he was off laughing with them. 

“So, what do you think?” Scully almost slurred.

“Of what?” Stella was still scanning the crowd, as she had the whole night.

“Oh, come on! You know what! Harry.”

“He’s certainly cute.” 

“Stella, what do you really think?” Scully could tell Stella was trying to be nice, which was certainly a feat for her.

“I’m not quite sure if he’s worthy.” She said, still not making eye contact with Scully.

“Worthy?” Scully became very confused. It might’ve been the alcohol.

Stella suddenly turned her gaze to Scully, “He’s not what you deserve, Dana.”

Stella was the only one that called her by her first name, and her breathing became very shallow at the mention of it, “And what is it that I deserve?” 

“You deserve someone who gives you their undivided attention as if you were the only one in the world. This Harry seems nice enough, but he has not so much as glanced at you since you both walked in.”

She was right. Scully knew she was, but she wasn’t sure how Stella could see what Scully hadn’t. 

“And how do you know what I deserve, Stella?” she wasn't upset; she simply wanted to know.

“Because that’s simply how you should be treated, especially in a relationship. That’s how I…” 

Now Scully was very confused. Was she just going to say that’s how she would treat her in a relationship?

“Yes, actually, that was what I was going to say.” Oh, Scully had said that out loud. She definitely needed to stop drinking now. 

Stella continued, “I only stopped myself short because I wasn’t sure how you would feel about it. And, normally I wouldn’t care what others thought, but you’ve actually become a good friend. And I don’t normally have those…”

Scully needed to cut her off. She was rambling. She wasn’t sure if Stella Gibson had ever rambled before in her life. 

Scully decided to cut her off by kissing her. It was the only thing that made sense to her. After Stella's initial shock, she relaxed into the kiss. Stella was the one who broke away first.

“Dana, what about…?” She didn’t even need to say his name before Scully was starting to stand up. It wasn’t as if he’d noticed them kiss, but Scully still owed him the courtesy of a conversation. 

“Oh, right. I will be right back then. Don’t go anywhere.” As if that kiss didn’t glue Stella to her seat in bewilderment. 

Dana couldn't have even been gone for 10 minutes when Stella saw her come back and Harry sulk out of the door.

“Ok, Stella let’s go.” She said, reaching for her hand. 

“And where are we going, Dr. Scully?” The use of her title made Dana melt.

“Well, I was thinking we could go back to your place.” She wasn’t totally sure where this confidence was coming from, but the prospect of being with Stella was one that she has very suddenly wanted to act on. 

“What brought you to this decision?” Stella was slightly apprehensive about asking, but she needed to know what exactly brought on this (likely) shift in their relationship. Scully suddenly stopped walking and turned to Stella. 

“Because you were right. I deserve someone who sees me, and you always have.” She gave her a quick peck on the lips and they both walked into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think  
> stellastellaforstar.tumblr.com


End file.
